


La confusion des sentiments

by Nelja



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Dark femslash week, Episode: s02e06 Sworn To The Sword, F/F, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Multi, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Subtext, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Pour Connie, Pearl est une héroïne, et la clé d'un nouveau monde pour elle. Pour Pearl, Connie est quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, et pourrait presque la comprendre.





	La confusion des sentiments

Le coeur de Connie bat fort alors qu'elle se dirige vers chez Steven. Elle a toujours aimé lui rendre visite - son premier ami, et pour une première fois, quelle chance incroyable de tomber sur un semi-extraterrestre qui sauve le monde ! Mais récemment, elle prend des leçons d'escrime avec Pearl, et c'est une excitation différente, moins tranquille et plus nerveuse, presque exaltée.

Elle adresse à Steven des souhaits de bonne journée intenses mais brefs, et déjà, elle se précipite dans l'arène.

Elle est l'amie de Steven, elle le sait. Elle ne doute pas de sa sincérité. Mais avant son entraînement, cela n'a jamais fait d'elle une part de son monde, un univers de magie et de science-fiction plus exaltants même que les livres qu'elle lit.

Tu peux le faire, lui dit Pearl, même si tu es une simple humaine. Steven lui disait la même chose, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Pearl lui apprend vraiment quelque chose, ne suppose pas que ce qu'elle est sera assez, et elle lui montre qu'il y aura un prix à payer, alors, bien entendu, c'est plus facile de la croire. Il y a toujours un prix à payer. Elle est assez grande pour le savoir. Mais elle sait aussi qu'il en vaut la peine.

C'est Pearl qui lui bande les mains quand les ampoules deviennent difficilement supportables, c'est Pearl qui met sa main sur son épaule pour lui indiquer la bonne position, c'est Pearl qui chante - pas seulement pour elle, bien sûr - des hymnes sur la force et la dévotion.

Et parfois, quand elle est épuisée, quand son souffle devient court et tout son corps lui fait mal, Pearl accepte ses limites, elles font une pause.

"Je suis tellement contente que Steven ait un chevalier !" s'exclame Pearl. "Je veux dire, je veux le protéger, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es forte et loyale, Connie. Tu as conscience qu'il est plus important que toi, l'héritier de Rose Quartz, le seul être hybride entre humains et gemmes quand toi et moi nous sommes, au fond, remplaçables."

Connie peut comprendre cela. Elle ne comprend pas que Steven ne lui ait jamais dit tout cela, sur ses origines, sur son destin. Mais elle veut faire partie de son univers, même si c'est en tant que subalterne ; et puis, si Pearl se met dans la même catégorie, ce n'est pas si mal.

Elle veut protéger la terre, elle veut protéger tout le monde, ses parents, les gemmes, et cela semble un travail sans fin, alors d'une certaine façon, il est doux d'entendre que protéger Steven est aussi important.

"Cela fait ces millénaires que je protège cette planète et les humains, continue Pearl avec exaltation, "mais c'est la seule fois que je rencontre un humain que j'aime bien !"

Les joues de Connie s'échauffent. "C'est un honneur, Madame." répond-elle. Une partie d'entre elle voudrait demander timidement si ce n'est pas la première fois plutôt que la seule, le début de quelque chose. Mais elle est trop timide, et en même temps, elle se sent un peu jalouse de cette affection unique.

"En fait, je m'inquiétais un peu quand j'ai appris que tu avais fusionné avec Steven, mais je crois que tu es tout à fait parfaite pour lui."

Connie se sent confuse. Une partie d'elle veut s'offenser, rappeler que c'est le choix de Steven - et en fait, ce n'est même pas un choix, ce sont leurs coeurs et leurs corps qui ont pris la décision. Mais c'est Pearl qui lui dit cela, alors cela signifie beaucoup.

"Fusionner avec quelqu'un qu'on aime," médite Pearl, "est le plus grand bonheur qu'on puisse atteindre... et moi... et moi..."

Au cours des semaines avec lesquelles Pearl l'a entraînée, Connie a très souvent entendu Pearl parler de Rose Quartz, la mère de Steven, et elle croit avoir compris les sentiments que Pearl avait pour elle. Mais c'est la première fois que son professeur d'escrime montre ouvertement son chagrin, au lieu de le laisser transparaître. Est-ce volontaire, une intimité supplémentaire qu'elle partage avec Connie ? Ou son coeur a-t-il fini par céder sous l'effet de la douleur ?

Connie lève une main hésitante, l'approche de la joue de Pearl. Les larmes n'y coulent pas encore, mais Connie les voit s'accumuler dans ses yeux, les faisant briller comme... comme des perles.

Pearl recule vivement sa joue, comme si la main de Connie allait la brûler. Connie se sent un peu humiliée, un peu honteuse - elle n'aurait pas dû présumer, aller trop loin. Et puis elle se rend compte que Pearl, loin d'être hautaine et réprobatrice, a une expression encore plus embarrassée qu'elle.

"Connie," souffle-t-elle d'une voix paniquée. "Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas, mais je pense toujours à Rose... et toi tu as Steven... et je sais que nous sommes pareilles, sur beaucoup de points, et c'est tellement tentant, et..." Elle écarquille les yeux, semblant frappée d'une brusque révélation. "Tu ne me proposais pas de fusionner, bien sûr. Tu es une humaine... si cela marche avec Steven, c'est seulement parce que c'est lui, et qu'il l'est aussi..."

Connie a toujours les joues brûlantes, mais elle a l'impression que ce n'est rien par rapport à Pearl. Elle ne l'a jamais vu comme cela. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginée ainsi, et même maintenant, cela reste difficile à croire.

Et loin d'être déçue, elle voudrait être proche d'elle, la comprendre et l'aider et écouter ses conseils, plus que jamais.

"Non." dit-elle juste. "Je ne proposais pas."

"C'est parfait !" s'exclame Pearl d'une voix trop aiguë. Connie réalise alors qu'elle n'a toujours pas baissé la main. Pearl la prend entre les siennes. "Vraiment parfait. C'était un geste de consolation entièrement humain et amical, je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Mais j'ai compris maintenant. Je réponds, tu vois ?"

Puis les mains de Pearl relachent la sienne, et semblent ne plus quoi savoir faire. Devant cette nervosité, sa rapière apparaît comme d'elle-même.

"Si tu es reposée," dit-elle, "nous pouvons recommencer l'entraînement."

"Oui, madame !" s'exclame Connie.

Elle gardera un souvenir chaleureux de ce moment, elle le sait, mais pas s'il dure trop longtemps. Elle saisit son épée et se met en garde. Pearl examine sa stance d'un oeil approbatif.

Connie pare un coup de justesse, se jette sur le côté, esquive, feinte, riposte.

"Nous combattons." dit Pearl. Son ton est mal assuré, surtout par contraste avec la sûreté de ses mouvements. "Nous ne dansons pas."

Connie hoche la tête avec application, alors qu'elle virevolte sous les assauts de Pearl. "Non." confirme-t-elle. "Pas du tout."


End file.
